Story of Your Heart
by Hotaru Avalon
Summary: Remeber Aredia? Well when Char goes on vacation and his horse falls ill, he has to stay at a certain inn. Can they ever be more then friends? Chap. 3 up! AND someone ELSE is coming too......^_^
1. Chapter 1

**Story of Your Heart  
Chapter 1-**  
"I'm sorry Charmont," said Queen Daria. Char had just shown his mother the letter from Ella, saying she was married. Char let the letter fall from his hand and flutter to the floor. Queen Daria looked at her son sadly, "Maybe our vacation to Ayorthia will help cheer you up," she said. Char didn't think so and expressed this to his mother. Queen Daria sighed as Char walked out of her room. 

Char suddenly felt a jerk as his carriage stopped. He looked out his window, "What happened? Why did we stop?" "One of the horses has fallen Ill your majesty," replied his driver. Char spotted an Inn in the distance, "Take us to that Inn. We will stay the night and continue on tomorrow." commanded Charm. 

A young girl about Ella's age answered the door. "Hello," said Char. The girl didn't recognize the Prince, as her was muddy from having to drag carriage to the Inn. "You wouldn't happen to have a vacancy would you?" he asked. "Yes we do, come in. I'm Aredia," said the girl opening the door wider so they could get in. "Thank you, my name is Charmont." 

Aredia gasped, "PRINCE Charmont!?" Char grinned, "Yeah, that's me." Aredia bowed, "Your Highness." Char waved his hand, as if swatting a fly, "Don't do that, just call me Char." "Ok Char..." "Now, do you think we could get a room?" "Oh!" said Aredia, "Yes! Of course! Follow me!" 

Aredia led Char and his guards down a long hallway. A they were walking Char noticed how graceful Aredia was. She reminded him a bit of Ella. 'No, don't think of her, she's behind you' Char thought harshly. Char couldn't help looking at Aredia's beautiful hair. It was beautiful and shiny. She suddenly stopped, "Here we are." 

Aredia opened the door to reveal a small room with wooden floors. There were two wicker chairs, a soft looking bed, and a chest of drawers. "Thank you very much," said Char smiling. Aredia blushed and walked out of the room. 

Char sat down on his bed while Aredia led his guards to other rooms. He sighed, he couldn't get Ella out of his mind. 'Aredia is very good looking,' he thought surprising himself. There was a soft knock at the door. Char got up and opened the door. It was Aredia. "Why hello there," said Char smiling. Aredia's rosy cheeks flushed. "Um, dinner is ready if you would like to come down," she said quietly. Char smiled and walked out with Aredia. 

Aredia looked at Char, he was quite handsome. But she knew she was a commoner and he was a prince. The most they could ever be was acquaintances. Aredia sighed to herself. Char looked at her, "What's wrong?" Aredia shook her head as they entered the dining hall, "Nothing." 

So? What do you think? Should I write more? Or should I just stop while I'm ahead. Tell me! Thanks bye!  
::Hotaru:: 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! I'm back for Chapter 2! Yay! Well on with the story...  
  
Chapter 2-  
  
Char sat down at the long wooden table, waiting for the rest of his guards. Aredia had gone into the kitchen to put the finishing touches on the dinner with her mother. Char was thinking about Aredia. Suddenly a voice appeared in his head, 'I thought you loved Ella?' 'Who is that?' he thought alarmed. 'Nevermind that, but you still do love Ella don't you?' 'No,' thought Char sternly. The girlish voice giggled, 'Don't lie, but I know how you can forget about her.' 'How?!' Char heard nothing. 'Hello?' No answer.  
  
A small girl in a light pink dress walked into the dining hall. She had long blond hair and had a cheery smile on her face. She skipped past Char and into the Kitchen. Soon afterwards Char's guards came into the Dining Hall. He was swept up into their conversation and forgot all about the voice in his head.  
  
The girl tapped Aredia on the shoulder. "Yes, Aliya?" asked Aredia smiling turning around and looking down at the girl. "I want to help!" said Aliya ginning happily. Aredia smiled, "Ok, here take Char his drink, he's the one right outside the door in the last chair." Aliya smiled and skipped away with the drink. Once out of Aredia's sight Aliya waved her hand over Char's drink. Blue sparkles landed in his drink and disintegrated.  
  
Aliya smiled to herself and skipped over to Char. "Here you are Prince." She smiled brightly and skipped away into the kitchen again. Char took a small sip of his drink. He suddenly felt very strange. But the feeling went away as soon as it had come. He took another drink and didn't feel any different. He turned back to the conversation.  
  
Aredia came out with everyone's dinner moments later. She was followed by her mother with the rest of the food. Char smiled a sweet smile at Aredia. Areida blushed and handed Char his food.  
  
~ After Dinner ~  
  
Char's guards got up to go back to their rooms. Char waited for Aredia to come out. For some reason he felt strange around her. She came out of the kitchen with a dishtowel draped over her shoulder. She set the dishtowel down on the table and looked at Char. "Why are you still here?" she asked beginning to wipe off the table. "I waiting for you," he said softly. "Why?" asked Aredia puzzled.  
  
"I mean, you must have things to do," said Aredia. Char got up from his chair and walked over to Aredia. He walked up behind her and grabbed her softly on the shoulders. He put his face close to hers. "I stayed..." he said softly, "because I love you."  
  
Aredia took Char's hands off her shoulders and turned to face him. "But...but," she stammered. Char put a finger on her pink lips. "Shh, don't say anything." He put his face close to hers and brushed her lips with his. Aredia took a step back, "No-no this isn't right- your a prince," she stuttered. Char smiled and took her hands in his. "That doesn't matter to me."  
  
He kissed her again. Aredia backed up against the wall. Char advanced on her. Aliya was standing in the kitchen watching the scene. She shook her head. She opened her fisted hand, which was filled with sparkly blue power. She blew it slowly from her hand in Aredia's direction. Char and Aredia didn't notice. Aredia suddenly felt like she was going to faint then felt fine again. She looked up into Char's eyes and suddenly felt safe. She kissed him.  
  
Char smiled and wrapped his arms around Aredia. Aliya smiled and slipped away.  
  
Well that's the end of Chapter 2! What a twist? lol Well tell me what you think! See you in Chapter 3! 


	3. Chapter 3

Some people seem to think that went a bit fast, well it will all be explained why here in this Chapter. Anyway a lot of people want Char and Ella together, well to bad cause this is Char & Aredia, well maybe Char & Ella later *grin*  
  
Well on to Chapter 3!  
  
Chapter 3-  
  
Sun rays danced on Aredia's face, as if playing. Aredia slowly opened her eyes. She looked around her sunlit bedroom. She began to remember last night's events. She had kissed Char! Then he carried her up to her room. 'Why?' she thought to herself, she barely liked him. "Aliya!" gasped Aredia putting a hand over her mouth.  
  
Aredia threw on a light pink spring dress and ran down stairs. Aliya was standing at the Kitchen counter, mixing the pancake batter for breakfast. "You're up late," she acknowledged. Aredia stomped over to her. "What did you do!" she demanded. "What do you mean?" asked Aliya still mixing the batter. "You know exactly what I mean! You did a spell didn't you!" Aliya ignored her. "You did! Didn't you!" screamed Aredia.  
  
Aliya stopped and turned to face Aredia. "I did, so what?" asked the small girl. "SO WHAT? You made him fall in love with me. Against his will!" said Aredia exasperated. "Not entirely against his will, and not entirely against yours either..." Aredia took a step back, "You couldn't know that."  
  
Aliya now looked angry. "You think I'm stupid and don't know anything!" Aredia looked at her, "No, but you can't read my mind!" Aliya looked down at the ground, "Yes I can..." she mumbled. "What!?! How!" asked Aredia, horrified. "I've been practicing witchcraft behind your back..." she whispered, twisting her feet uncomfortably. Aredia gasped, "My mother told you to stop that!" "I know! I know!" said Aliya looking up.  
  
"But..."  
  
"But what?" asked Aredia, with her hands on her hips. "I didn't mean to, but I overheard what you thought about Char...and he thought the same about you..." "All I thought was that he was handsome! He really thought I was pretty?" asked Aredia. Aliya nodded smiling. Aredia shook her head, "Never mind that. What did you do to us last night?" she asked sternly. Aliya winced. "I used my special potion..." she said reluctantly. "And what does that do!" "Speeds things up a bit, just a little though!" said Aliya hurriedly.  
  
Aredia took Aliya by the shoulders and shook her, "Speeds things up! There is nothing to speed up!" she said angrily. Aliya looked at her feet. Aredia sighed, "I better go explain to Char." she let go of Aliya and walked out.  
  
.:Meanwhile:.  
  
"Mandy! We must go as soon as possible!"  
  
"If Dame Olga and Hattie find out what we're doing, they'll make us work until we die."  
  
"Then we can't let them find out."  
  
"And if it works where are we going to go?"  
  
"We're going to Ayorthia, my friend Aredia lives there."  
  
"What if we don't make it?"  
  
"We will."  
  
[AN: hehehe ^_^ I wonder who that was??????? You probably know lol :) ]  
  
.:Back at The Inn:.  
  
Char was sitting in one of the wicker chairs looking out the window. He heard a faint knock at his door. He got up and walked over. He pulled it open to see Aredia there. "Aredia!" he said surprised. "Don't say anything, I know about what happened and I can explain." Char sat down on his bed with a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
Aredia sat down next to him. She folded her hands in her lap. "I know what you're going to say," said Char slowly. Aredia looked at him questionably. "And I'm sorry." Areida was taken aback. "I don't know what came over me," said Char shaking his head. "No, no! It's not your fault!" "Yes it is," said Char. "No! It's Aliya!" Char looked at her, "Aliya?" Aredia nodded, "She's my cousin, she's been studying witchcraft behind mine and my mothers back."  
  
"Is she telepathic?" asked Char hurriedly. "Yes? Why?" "I heard a voice in my head the other day, it was talking about Ella. It must have been Aliya!" "Ella?" "You wouldn't know her," said Char. "But I think I do!" said Aredia. "Maybe...anyway is breakfast ready yet?" asked char trying to change the subject. "Yes, I think so," said Aredia. "Lets go." 


End file.
